Harry Potter and the Son of Death
by Charon La Muerte
Summary: Dumbledore sempre pensou que para dominar a Morte, tudo o que era precisado ser feito, era reivindicar as três relíquias. Contudo, dominar a morte a Morte não é algo tão simples. Apenas alguém que a Morte considerasse digno o bastante, seria capaz de possuir as três sem antes acabar morto. Um dia, a Morte finalmente decidiu quem seria seu senhor. SLASH. VLHP. MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

**_HARRY POTTER AND THE SON OF DEATH_**

**Título:** _Harry Potter and the Son of Death_

**Autora: **_Charon La Muerte  
_

**Sinopse:** _Dumbledore sempre pensou que para dominar a Morte, tudo o que era precisado ser feito, era reivindicar as três relíquias. Contudo, dominar a morte a Morte não é algo tão simples. Apenas alguém que a Morte considerasse digno o bastante, seria capaz de possuir as três sem antes acabar morto. Por muitos séculos, bruxos e bruxas morreram sempre que se aproximavam de possuir as três relíquias. Foi assim durante muito tempo, até que a Morte decidiu quem seria o verdadeiro mestre das três relíquias._

**Notas:** _Harry Potter não me pertence, mas um dia eu convenço a J.K. Rowling a me emprestar ele um pouquinho x] Essa fanfic contém cenas de violência, tortura, romance homoerótico e MPreg. Se você não gosta de uma dessas coisas, é melhor sair u_u_

* * *

**Capítulo 001**

Thánatos rondava ansiosamente ao redor de Clothó, quase fazendo com que a donzela perdesse qualquer estribeira e reclamasse com deus. Porém, era até mesmo um pouco cômico que justamente Thánatos, o deus mais temido pelos mortais, estivesse exalando tanta impaciência. Láquesis e Átropos não conseguiam deixar de sorrirem, ao verem o belo deus da morte tão nervoso, mas ao mesmo tempo era compreensível, afinal, aquele era um momento muito importante para qualquer um. Fosse ele mortal ou imortal. Sempre que um herdeiro estava prestes a ter sua linha fiada.

Thánatos prendeu sua respiração por alguns segundos, conforme fia os dedos finos e delicados de Clothó se moverem pela roca de fiar, fazendo com que a linha, até então branca como a neve, começasse a ficar dourada e fosse envolvida por um brilho arroxeado. A linha começou a se mover e flutuar, indo em direção a Láquesis que a tomou entre os dedos com cuidado e guiou-a até uma gigantesca tapeçaria pendurada no centro da sala. Movendo os dedos em silêncio, Láquesis fez com a linha dourada começasse a trançar pela tapeçaria, iniciando o que seria a tecelagem de uma nova vida.

- Devo lhe felicitar, Thánatos. Seu filho nasceu e está tendo sua vida tecida nesse momento. - Comentou Átropos, com um sorriso amplo em seus lábios enrugados.

O deus não disse uma única palavra. Seus olhos negros sem pupilas estavam fixos na tapeçaria que havia sido iniciada. Ele sentiu, pela primeira vez em milênios, seu coração bater acelerado e seu corpo ser tomado por uma euforia sem qualquer precedentes. Ele nunca havia imaginado que seu plano de, finalmente, ter um filho para que esse se tornasse o verdadeiro dono das três relíquias da morte, poderia lhe causar tanta emoção.

Há muitos séculos, Thánatos havia encontrado os três irmãos bruxos, porém, a história era um pouco diferente da que era contada para as crianças. A verdadeira história era muito mais perversa e cheia de sangue do que a contada em livros.

Havia uma guerra e, para Thánatos, não havia nada melhor do que o caos e a morte. Pessoas morrendo e sofrendo. Esse sempre havia sido seu maior deleite. Não apenas por toda a dor e sangue, mas pelo desespero que era plantado no coração das pessoas, fossem elas bruxos ou trouxas. No meio da guerra, três irmãos haviam se destacado. Eram bárbaros sanguinários, e sempre ofereciam o mais deleitosos espetáculo para o deus da morte. Pessoas como os irmãos Peverell, que causavam tamanho caos e derramamento de sangue, sempre caiam nas graças de Thánatos.

Foi durante uma das inúmeras batalhas, que ele finalmente se apresentou para os três irmãos, que estavam em meio ao combate. Para Antioch, que estava cercado de inimigos e desejou que sua varinha fosse mais poderosa para derrotar a todos, Thánatos fez com a varinha se tornasse a mais poderosa de todas. Sentindo a diferença de poder, Antioch usou a varinha para decepar as cabeças de seus inimigos e gabou-se do poder que agora possuía. Porém, ao se gabar de tamanho poder, ele não havia percebido o inimigo que se espreitava a suas costas, tendo sua própria cabeça decepada e a varinha mais poderosa de todas roubada.

Para Cadmus, que não conseguiu salvar a própria filha de ser estuprada e mutilada por seus inimigos, desejando mais do que tudo trazer sua criança de volta para que fosse capaz de protegê-la, Thánatos transformou a pedra do anel que ele usava, para que esta tivesse o poder de trazer os mortos novamente. Cadmus também foi capaz de sentir a mudança em seu anel, e clamou por sua filha, mas quando essa retornou, tudo o que ele viu foi o desprezo e o desespero. Ela não queria retornar para um mundo em guerra, não queria voltar para o desespero que havia sofrido antes de sua morte. Cadmus enlouqueceu ao perceber isso e tirou a própria vida, conjurando o fogo e queimando até a morte, com a esperança de que seu sofrimento antes de morrer pudesse fazer com que ela o perdoasse. Assim o anel se perdeu nas chamas, mas não foi destruído. Horas mais tarde, foi encontrado por um ladrão e levado.

O mais jovem dos três irmãos, Ignotus, também era o mais esperto dos três. Diferente dos irmãos, que corriam diretamente até os inimigos, Ignotus fazia armadilhas e se movia de forma astuta e felina, causando mais dor e derramamento de sangue que os dois irmãos. Mas ele não estava satisfeito. Ele queria se aproximar ainda mais de seus inimigos e causar-lhes ainda mais dor. Thánatos havia rido de prazer ao ver o desejo que planava no coração sádico de Ignotus. Ansioso para ver o caos e a destruição que Ignotus poderia causar, Thánatos lhe entregou sua própria capa, que o tornaria invisível a todos seus inimigos e seria capaz de refletir a maldição da morte. O presente dado a Ignotus foi bem utilizado. Sem ser visto por seus inimigos, o mais jovem dos irmãos matou e torturou dezenas de milhares de bruxos e trouxas, até o dia em que já estava muito velho. De bom grato, Ignotus entregou a capaz para seu filho e, sem medo, seguiu para o campo de batalha, para que pudesse morrer da forma que mais apreciava.

Mesmo com a morte dos três irmãos, as três relíquias mágicas que ele havia criado ainda estavam vagando pelo mundo e, não demorou muito tempo para que o mito fosse criado: "Aquele que as três relíquias possuir, será o Mestre da Morte". Thánatos não havia ficado satisfeito com isso.

Mortais indignos ambicionando ser seu mestre. Ele jamais permitiria que alguém o fizesse. A capa havia passado de geração em geração, mas as outras duas relíquias andaram por muitas mãos. A maldição daquele que possuía a varinha era sempre a mesma, no momento em que descobria ser dono do maior dos poderes ofensivos, acabava por se gabar e atrair a própria destruição. A pedra, acabou sendo perdida no tempo, mas vez ou outra ela surgia enfeitando os dedos de um bruxo que desconhecia seu poder. Contudo, quando alguém acabava por ter mais de uma relíquia, mesmo sem saber do que elas se tratavam, Thánatos comandava Átropos, para que essa pessoa que o fim da vida dessa pessoa fosse tecido.

Foi assim durante muitos séculos. Thánatos até mesmo se divertia, ao ver o fim de alguns mortais, ao terem contato com suas relíquias. Contudo... Sua diversão e paciência desapareceu no momento em que dois bruxos ambiciosos surgiram e o desafiaram, afirmando que seriam os donos das três relíquias: Gellert Grindelwald e Albus Dumbledore.

Não que ele não havia gostado dos planos de guerra, destruição e submissão trouxa. Na verdade, esse havia sido o único ponto que havia lhe agradado. Mas a parte em que eles afirmavam que "domariam a morte" e se tornariam "seus senhores"... Ah, essa parte o enfureceu. Ele estava a ponto de ordenar a Átropos que tecesse o fim da vida dos dois tolos, quando Clothó e Láquesis lhe deram outra ideia. Era verdade depois de mortos, ele poderia promover o sofrimento eterno para os dois tolos, contudo ele preferia ver o sofrimento e desespero antes de matá-los. Porém, a donzela e a mãe haviam lhe dado uma ideia mais tentadora do que qualquer outra.

Seu eterno problema com a ambição dos mortais, que sempre desejavam suas relíquias para subjugá-lo. Clothó então disse: "Cria tu mesmo, aquele que será o Senhor da Morte". Ele havia pensado que seria ridículo fazer isso. Ele, o poderoso e impiedoso deus da morte Thánatos, criar seu próprio senhor. Foi então que Láquesis lhe deu a ideia verdadeira: "Um filho imortal, para o título de Senhor da Morte, seria adequado".

Thánatos nunca pensou em ter um filho. Contudo, a ideia lhe pareceu perfeita.

Um imortal. Sangue do seu sangue. Carne da sua carne.

Alguém assim, seria perfeito para possuir as três relíquias e receber o título de Senhor da Morte.

Os próximos anos, ele havia passado procurando a mortal perfeita para carregar um filho seu. Demorou muito tempo, até que Clothó lhe mostrou uma linha que havia acabado de tecer, no ano de 1960. A linha era cor-de-sangue e circulada com o brilho verde da morte. Láquesis disse que a mortal que havia nascido seria um bruxa poderosa e seus cabelos seriam como o sangue e os olhos como os da morte. Thánatos ficou tentado. Ele foi ao encontro da mortal e observou o desenvolvimento da possível candidata a carregar seu filho.

A mortal havia recebido o nome de Lily e cresceu em meio aos trouxas. Porém, aquilo que captou a atenção de Thánatos foi o mordo de agir daquela mortal. Na frente de todos, ela era doce e gentil, mas por trás... Ah... Ela era cruel e vingativa. O dia em que a viu matando o cachorro de um vizinho, que acusado de quebrar o vidro de sua janela, foi incrivelmente deleitoso. O ódio e o sadismo brilhando nos olhos verdes, enquanto o sorriso maquiavélico iluminava sua face. A forma como o sangue do animal pintava suas mãos. Ah... Naquele dia, Thánatos teve a certeza de que havia encontrado a mortal perfeita para carregar seu filho.

A partir daquele dia, ele havia acompanhado a vida de Lily. Acompanhou em silêncio, sem interferir em nada. Apenas esperando que o momento chegasse, e ele pudesse plantar sua criança dentro do corpo da mortal. Ele a viu ir para Hogwarts, onde ela começou a ter acesso a magia e tornar seus feitos ainda mais encantadores. Ela enganava a todos com um sorriso inocente e criava o caos por suas costas. Mas a oportunidade apareceu apenas quando Lily completou dezessete anos e ela começou a namorar o tolo James Potter.

Talvez Láquesis houvesse decidido brincar um pouco, ou tudo não passava apenas de uma pequena coincidência. James Potter possuía a capa da invisibilidade. Quando os dois se casaram e a lua de mel estava prestes a acontecer, Thánatos pediu a ajuda de Hypnus e Morpheus. Os deuses do sono e dos sonhos, fizeram com que ambos os mortais adormecessem e acreditassem que o casamento havia sido consumado. Enquanto Lily dormir, Thánatos plantou seu filho no ventre da mulher e manipulou a mente de James para que ele não fosse capaz de tocá-la até que seu filho nascesse. A última coisa que Thánatos desejava, era que seu filho fosse sujado pelo sangue mortal de James Potter.

Durante nove meses ele esperou ansioso. Ele esperou até aquele momento. Era a noite de 31 de Julho de 1980. A noite do nascimento de seu filho.

- Você vai vê-lo? - Indagou Clothó com a voz suave, que agora estava tecendo outra linha.

- Sim, quero ver meu filho e ter certeza de que ele é digno. - Respondeu com indiferença fingida, causando um meio sorriso das três parcas.

Ignorando os sorriso das três mulheres, ele saiu da câmara da vida e partiu em direção ao mundo mortal.

XXXXXXXXXX

A Ala de Maternidade do St. Mungus estava calma naquela noite. A curandeira caminhava pelos berços de vime que flutuavam a alguns metros do chão, apenas observando como os bebês estavam. Foi quando ela parou em frente ao bebê que havia nascido a pouco mais de meia hora. Um sorriso bobo surgiu em seus lábios, ao ver o lindo bebê que pertencia a Lily e James Potter. Era incrível como um bebê tão simples poderia nascer com tamanha beleza. Com um suspiro sonhador, imaginando se um dia poderia ter seu próprio bebê, tão lindo quanto aquele, ela saiu do quarto e apagou as luzes.

Assim que as luzes foram apagadas, Thánatos emergiu das sombras e andou pela fileira de berços, até chegar diante daquele que continha o seu filho. Com um rápido estalar de dedos, várias bolas de fogo azul surgiram ao redor do berço, iluminando a criança adormecida. Um sorriso satisfeito surgiu em seus lábios e uma onda de orgulho inundou seu peito.

Aquele menino era um imortal. Era seu filho.

Os cabelos possuíam o mais puro tom de preto, e a pele era pálida como a sua. Os lábios eram pequenos e bem desenhados, em um bonito tom rosado. O nariz pequenino e as bochechas pintadas de um sutil tom rosado. O corpo pequeno e de aparência tão indefesa, era rodeado por um suave e sutil brilho arroxeado de magia imortal. Um brilho que apenas Thánatos era capaz de ver.

Com um cuidado e delicadeza que ele jamais pensou ser capaz de ter, Thánatos retirou o bebê do berço e o acomodou em seus braços. Foi então que o menino abriu os olhos e encarou-o com um olhar verde tão puro que era quase impossível ver suas pupilas. Um sorriso sádico surgiu nos lábios do deus da morte.

- Você vai trazer o caos para esse mundo, não é mesmo meu filho? - Sua voz era sussurro suave, enquanto seus dedos delineavam com cuidado a bochecha rosada. - Vai derramar o sangue de seus inimigos. Subjugará os fracos e inúteis. Através de suas pequena mãos, você vai causar o medo e o horror em cada mortal indigno dessa terra.

Quase em uma resposta, o bebê lhe sorriu. Um sorriso infantil e cheio de inocência.

Ah... Thánatos sabia que jamais se arrependeria por ter decidido ter aquele filho. Porém, o mundo se arrependeria por ter tentado domar a morte.

XXXXXXXXX

_31 de Outubro de 1981_

- _Avada Kedavra_!

A maldição brilhou e bateu contra o peito de Lily Potter, fazendo com que ela caísse no chão sem vida. O sorriso sádico brilhou nos lábios de Voldemort, ao ver o último obstáculo para que pudesse eliminar o menino da profecia cair sem vida aos seus pés. Tudo o que ele precisava fazer agora, era matar o menino e, então, nada mais poderia detê-lo. O mundo bruxo seria seu.

Seus olhos cor-de-sangue se ergueram para o menino, que estava inocentemente brincando com um dragão de pelúcia dentro do berço. Aquela criança nunca teria a chance de desenvolver o poder para matá-lo. Isso era algo que ele jamais permitiria que acontecesse.

Em silêncio, ele ergueu a varinha e apontou para o menino. Foi então que os olhos verdes intensos se ergueram e, para sua total incredulidade, o bebê sorriu e bateu palmas, esticando os bracinhos, quase como se estivesse pedindo para que ele - Voldemort - o pegasse no colo. Aquilo o fez zombar, antes de voltar a manter a varinha firme.

- _Ava..._

- Se você terminar a frase, eu mesmo irei garantir sua morte.

Voldemort saltou e se virou surpreso. Ele tinha certeza de que havia matado a todos na casa, contudo, para seu total espanto, havia mais alguém naquele quarto. O homem que estava lhe encarando, sentado no parapeito da janela, não parecia ter mais do que vinte anos. A pele pálida, que era destacada ainda mais pelos cabelos longos e negros, que escorriam por suas costas em uma cascata lisa. Seus olhos eram duas contas negras sem pupilas e o encaravam com seriedade. As vestes que ele usava eram de seda negra e possuíam um corte oriental, muito semelhante as roupas chinesas da época imperial.

- Quem é você? - Rosnou Voldemort, mantendo a varinha firme.

Um sorriso desdenhoso surgiu nos lábios do homem.

- Pensei que você seria capaz de reconhecer aquilo que mais teme. - A resposta era calma, quase como se não se importasse de ter o maior bruxo das trevas existente apontando uma varinha em sua direção.

Voldemort o olhou intrigado. O que ele mais temia era a morte, mas... Não poderia ser.

- A morte... - A palavra saiu baixa e, por mais que odiasse, tremida.

Um sorriso ainda mais desdenhoso surgiu nos lábios do homem.

- É um dos nomes por qual os mortais me chamam, porém, eu prefiro ser chamado de Thánatos.

O medo que surgiu dentro de Voldemort foi muito maior do que ele jamais imaginou sentir. Desde muito tempo, ele sempre havia temido a morte. Morrer era seu maior medo, pois ele não sabia como se defender de algo assim. Foi por isso que ele havia criado as Horcruxes. Era uma forma de evitar sua própria morte. Porém, agora ele se encontrava diante do deus da morte. Nem mesmo seu mais poderoso feitiço seria capaz de lhe proteger.

Quando Thánatos se levantou e começou a andar em sua direção, Voldemort recuou rapidamente, algo que vez com que o sorriso de desdém surgisse ainda mais amplo nos lábios do deus da morte. Porém, para a surpresa do bruxo, Thánatos não andou em sua direção, mas sim em direção ao berço. Com ainda mais choque, ele viu o filho dos Potter ficar ainda mais animado e sacudir as mãos em direção ao deus, quase como se estivesse incrivelmente familiarizado com ele.

Thánatos pegou seu filho no coloco e sorriu. Hadrian James Potter, ou como era informalmente chamado, Harry, havia crescido bem durante aqueles quinze meses desde o seu nascimento. Thánatos havia cuidado do filho e observado seu crescimento, justamente por isso que ele estava lá aquela noite. Voldemort, ou Tom Marvolo Riddle, era um de seus ídolos favoritos. O bruxo havia causando destruição e derramamento de sangue de uma forma fascinante, mas nem mesmo essa consideração permitiria que ele deixasse que o bruxo erguesse a varinha contra seu filho. Harry poderia ser imortal, e mesmo que a maldição da morte não fosse afetá-lo, para Thánatos era uma ofensa muito grande que um reles mortal quisesse atacar seu filho.

Em silêncio e com uma calma gélida, Thánatos encarou o bruxo a sua frente.

- Não confunda meu filho, com os mortais fracos que você matou. Mesmo que a maldição não o mate, eu vou garantir a _sua_ morte. - Declarou Thánatos, sua voz baixa e fatal.

Os olhos vermelhos de Voldemort se arregalaram, quando ele finalmente percebeu o significado daquelas palavras.

Aquele menino... Ele não era filho de James e Lily Potter... Ele era filho da própria morte. Era por isso que o menino era, supostamente, o detentor do poder capaz de matá-lo. Ele era o _filho_ da morte!

- Por sua expressão, vejo que entendeu. - Comentou Thánatos com um sorriso satisfeito, enquanto tentava impedir que Harry puxasse seus cabelos. - Sabe, Voldemort, você é um mortal interessante. Sou um grande apreciador de todo o caos e derramamento de sangue que você provoca.

Voldemort piscou um porto atordoado com o elogio, mas sorriu quase que de imediato.

- Obrigado. - Agradeceu, feliz por saber que estava nas boas graças do deus da morte.

- No entanto... - Os olhos negros brilharam friamente na direção de Voldemort. - Não vou permitir que você saia dessa casa, sem receber a punição por ousar erguer a varinha contra meu filho.

O que aconteceu a seguir rápido demais, para que Voldemort pudesse ao menos pensar no que lhe foi dito. Seu corpo de desintegrou em um forte explosão de magia, fazendo com que fosse mandado para longe como um reles espírito errante.

Thánatos sorriu satisfeito e olhou para seu filho, que agora brincava inocentemente com o tecido de sua roupa.

Com calma, ele caminhou pelo quarto e pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e um pena, escrevendo um pequeno recado e colocando-o no berço, antes de desaparecer com seu filho. Os mortais poderia louvar seu filho, adorá-lo como um herói, para que quando ele retornasse aquele mundo, pudesse se tornar a origem de seus maiores pesadelos.

* * *

_**Oi meus queridinhos =) Como vocês estão hoje?  
**_

_**Essa é uma ideia meio diferente (pelo menos eu nunca vi nenhuma parecida xP) estarei misturando algumas culturas, mitologias e religiões, para estruturar tudo. Espero que gostem dessa fic, e que a forma como eu contei a história tenha feito bastante sentido (medo de deixar tudo sem pé e nem cabeça 0_0'')  
**_

_**Não esqueça de deixar um review hein ;) review não é só para dizer 'gostei' ou 'legal' ou 'continua' é um modo de você criticar e opinar sobre a história, fazendo com que o autor melhore e cresça, criando uma verdadeira obra prima. Então, por favor, me ajudem a criar a minha obra prima ;D**_

_**Beijinhos em cada um de vocês e até logo õ/**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_HARRY POTTER AND THE SON OF DEATH_**

**Título:** _Harry Potter and the Son of Death_

**Autora: **_Charon La Muerte  
_

**Sinopse:** _Dumbledore sempre pensou que para dominar a Morte, tudo o que era precisado ser feito, era reivindicar as três relíquias. Contudo, dominar a morte a Morte não é algo tão simples. Apenas alguém que a Morte considerasse digno o bastante, seria capaz de possuir as três sem antes acabar morto. Por muitos séculos, bruxos e bruxas morreram sempre que se aproximavam de possuir as três relíquias. Foi assim durante muito tempo, até que a Morte decidiu quem seria o verdadeiro mestre das três relíquias._

**Notas:** _Harry Potter não me pertence, mas um dia eu convenço a J.K. Rowling a me emprestar ele um pouquinho x] Essa fanfic contém cenas de violência, tortura, romance homoerótico e MPreg. Se você não gosta de uma dessas coisas, é melhor sair u_u_

**Aviso! Esse capítulo possuí cena de tortura e violência.**

* * *

**Capítulo 002**

_"Harry Potter está bem e vivo._

_Ele sobreviveu a maldição da morte e destruiu Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado._

_Para o seu bem e sua segurança, vou levá-lo para longe de todos._

_Ele retornará para estudar em Hogwarts, quando tiver idade._

_Assinado: Lorde Thánatos Louvain"_

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore olhou para a pequena nota escrita no velho pedaço de pergaminho, pelo o que deveria ser a enésima vez durante aqueles dez anos. O velho diretor nunca conseguiu encontrar Harry, não importava o quanto procurasse durante todos aqueles anos. Desde o infeliz incidente em Godric's Hollow, quando a família Potter foi assinada pelo bruxo das trevas Voldemort, o pequeno bebê de apenas quinze meses nunca mais foi visto.

Quando Hagrid havia retornado de Godric's Hollow, lhe trazendo aquela pequena nota, a primeira coisa que Dumbledore pensou foi que havia sido uma mentira. Um truque de algum Comensal da Morte, que havia sequestrado o pequeno Harry Potter após a queda de seu mestre e o usaria como objeto de vingança. Contudo, três meses depois, ele recebeu uma coruja estranha que havia lhe trazido uma foto. Uma foto de _Harry__ Potter_! Na foto, o menino estava inegavelmente bem e vivo, sentado no que parecia ser uma poltrona preta. Segurando-o, aparecia uma mulher bonita e jovem, que não parecia ter muito mais do que vinte anos, com os cabelos negros e usando vestes formosas em tom de vermelho-sangue. Na foto o pequeno Harry sorria e batia palminhas para a pessoa que tirava a foto, enquanto a mulher acariciava seus cabelos e rostinho inocente. No verso da foto, mais uma pequeno recado.

_"Harry está bem. Ele voltará na hora certa._

_Assinado: Lorde Thánatos Louvain"_

Seja lá quem havia sido o responsável por levar Harry, sabia das preocupações de Dumbledore e afirmava que o menino retornaria para frequentar a escola.

Quando ele teve a confirmação de que Harry estava bem e - aparentemente - seguro, Dumbledore começou a investigar sobre quem seria Lorde Thánatos Louvain. Houve uma longa investigação, até que ele finalmente encontrou os registros do misterioso homem que havia resgatado Harry.

Thánatos Louvain era um lorde francês, que havia frequentado a Academia de Feitiçaria Moshubang, na China. Havia sido um importante bruxo na sociedade de muitos países, mas havia desaparecido misteriosamente no dia 31 de Outubro de 1981. Exatamente no mesmo dia em que Harry havia sumido. Para Dumbledore foi óbvio que Thánatos havia desaparecido da vista das pessoas, apenas como um meio de manter Harry seguro, até que o dia em que ele retornasse.

De uma forma, ele via isso como uma excelente medida de segurança. Contudo, ainda havia um problema que estava irritando Dumbledore durante todos aqueles anos. Se Harry crescesse conhecendo o amor de uma família, sendo feliz e bem cuidado, não haveria meios de ser capaz de manipulá-lo. Harry deveria ser a arma perfeita. Algo que Dumbledore pudesse usar para quando Voldemort retornasse. Contudo... Como ele seria capaz de fazê-lo, se o menino crescessem sem marcas? Se o menino chegasse em Hogwarts seguro do mundo e se si mesmo... Dumbledore não sabia como as coisas seriam.

Se as coisas fossem por esse rumo, ele teria de se aproximar de Harry por outro caminho. Criar situações em que o menino precisasse desenvolver um senso de autossacrifício e se colocar diante dos perigos para proteger os outro. Sim... Isso seria perfeito. Ele mandaria uma carta para seu velho amigo, Nicolas e transferiria a Pedra Filosofal para Hogwarts. Isso atrairia a atenção de Voldemort... Sim! Voldemort não perderia a oportunidade de atacar Harry e isso forçaria o menino a lutar. Com isso e as palavras certas, ele poderia plantar o ódio contra Voldemort no coração e na mente do menino. Desse modo, sua arma perfeita estaria garantida!

XXXXXXXXX

Os olhos verdes estavam brilhando em um fascínio sádico, enquanto observava o corpo ensanguentado do trouxa que havia capturado há algumas horas.

O trouxa era um homem, que não deveria ter mais do que trinta anos. Porém, as poucas horas em que havia permanecido nas mãos do belo menino de olhos verdes, havia feito com que fosse impossível - mesmo para o parente mais próximo - reconhecê-lo. Seis dedos de sua mão - dois da direita e quatro da esquerda - estavam quebrados e curvados para trás. Os outros quatro dedos tiveram suas unhas arrancadas, fazendo com que o sangue se espalhasse e a carne ficasse exposta aos olhos curiosos. Dois metros de arame farpado foi cuidadosamente enrolado em torno da coxa esquerda, fazendo com que as pontas do arame perfurassem a carne. Doze agulhas finas de quinze centímetros haviam sido cravadas na coxa direita, propositalmente evitando pontos críticos, para que não o matasse e apenas causasse muita dor. A face do trouxa havia sido marcada por cortes profundos, fazendo com que todo o rosto do homem ficasse sujo de sangue, misturado pelos lágrimas e pelo suor.

Agora, os olhos verdes acompanhavam deliciados, enquanto fazia desenhos sobre o peito do trouxa, vendo o sangue despontar para fora. A boca aperta do trouxa emitia gritos, porém o som não se podia ouvir, já que ele estava submetido por uma magia silenciadora. Essa era a única parte que ele não gostava, afinal, qual era a graça de se torturar alguém - principalmente um trouxa imundo - se você não podia escutar seus gritos?

O som de um '_pop_' fez com que seus olhos verdes se desviassem por alguns segundos, vendo a pequena elfa doméstica aparecer com uma bacia de sal.

- Myllw trouxe o sal que o jovem mestre Harry pediu. - Falou a elfa, com a voz aguda e animada, estando a bacia para o garoto.

Harry sorriu, largando a faca e pegando a bacia, olhando para seu conteúdo com expectativa.

- Obrigada Myllw. Você quer me ajudar a colocar isso nas feridas dele? - Indagou Harry, com um sorriso incrivelmente doce e infantil, que nem ao menos parecia pertencer a alguém que era capaz de torturar da forma como ele fazia.

- Myllw agradece muito jovem mestre Harry. Myllw adora torturar trouxas nojentos com o jovem mestre Harry! - Exclamou a elfa, batendo palmas animada, antes de se sentar ao lado de Harry e pegar um punhado de sal e espalhá-lo nas feridas do peito do trouxa.

Harry riu ao ver o trouxa se contorcer e dar outro grito mudo, para então pegar um punhado de sal e esfregá-lo com força nos cortes que havia feito no rosto do homem. Seu riso se tornou uma gargalhada, quando viu o homem se contorcer mais ainda, sendo acompanhado pela elfa que batia palmas animada.

- Harry!

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram e olharam para cima, assim que a voz série e um pouco irritada de seu pai ecoou em seus ouvidos. Surgindo imponente, em frente a Harry, vestido inteiramente de preto, se encontrava o deus da morte, Thánatos. Um brilho de esperança fugas passou pelos olhos do trouxa, ao ver o homem que havia surgido. Por um minuto, ele pensou estar salvo, mas esse brilho morreu ao escutar o que o homem disse momentos depois de aparecer:

- Harry, quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer: NÃO torture as pessoas na sala! Eu construí uma sala de tortura para você por um motivo, para que você não sujasse de sangue o tapete da sala! Você sabe que eu consegui ele com o rei Midas. - Repreendeu em um tom de voz que muito lembrava o de uma mãe, dizendo para o filho não jogar bola dentro de casa.

Harry abaixou a cabeça, comprimindo os lábios em um beicinho infantil, ergueu os olhos e encarando deus da morte por baixo da franja negra.

- Sinto muito papai.

Thánatos suspirou e olhou para o filho. A pele clara estava machada com respingos de sangue, assim como o cabelo e as mãos pequenas. Até mesmo as vestes azuis turquesa estavam manchadas de sangue. Thánatos _sabia_ que deveria manter a pose de pai sério e continuar a repreender o filho, afinal, aquela não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. Um dia seu tapete acabaria se desfazendo de tantas magias de limpeza élficas que recebia. Contudo, era impossível continuar a repreender o filho, ao ver a forma fabulosa como ele estava crescendo. No começo, Harry mal sabia como torturar sem fazer bagunça e acabar matando a vítima antes de completar vinte minutos de tortura. Agora, com quase onze anos, seu filho havia se tornado mais habilidoso e sabia evitar os pontos críticos do corpo humano, criando uma tortura lenta e agonizante.

Qualquer pai se orgulharia de ver o quanto um filho havia crescido.

- Certo, você está desculpado. Mate logo o trouxa e...

- Mas pai! Só faz três horas que eu estou torturando ele! - Reclamou, olhando para o deus da morte chateado.

- Myllw leva o trouxa para a sala de tortura do jovem mestre Harry, mestre Thánatos. Myllw também limpa tudo! - Guinchou a elfa rapidamente.

- Não, quero que você o mate agora e vá tomar um banho e se arrumar. Nós vamos sair. Depois Myllw pode arranjar outro trouxa para você brincar. - Declarou com firmeza.

Os olhos verdes foram preenchidos por um brilhos ansioso, quase que de imediato ao escutar aquelas palavras.

- Aonde vamos? Angola? Iugoslávia?¹

Thánatos riu ao escutar aquilo. Seu filho era realmente um pequeno diabinho sádico. Ah... Como ele se orgulhava disso.

- Talvez em uma próxima vez, Harry. Hoje vamos fazer compras. - Respondeu, finalizando e mostrando uma carta de pergaminho amarelado grosso para o filho.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram e um sorriso amplo se espalhou em seus lábios.

A carta de Hogwarts. O momento de seu retorno ao mundo mágico em fim havia chegado.

Foi quase que de imediato, logo após ver a carta nas mãos de Thánatos, ele voltou a pegar a faca que havia usado para fazer cortes e perfurações do trouxa. Com um movimento rápido e preciso, sem ao menos hesitar, ele rasgou a garganta do trouxa com um corte regularmente profundo - não o bastante para matar de imediato, mas o suficiente para matar lentamente. O sangue esguichou, sujando ainda mais o rosto bonito de Harry e suas vestes.

Thánatos não pode deixar de girar os olhos e sorrir, ao escutar a risadinha infantil e satisfeita de Harry, vendo o trouxa terminar seus últimos segundos de vida em agonia.

- Vá logo se arrumar. - Mandou, exibindo um meio sorriso.

Harry se levantou, passando por cima do cadáver sem ao menor e preocupar e correu para o andar de cima, indo em direção ao seu quarto. O sorriso em seu rosto era uma verdadeira mistura de expectativa, animação e sadismo. Oh, ele estava _tão_ ansioso por isso, afinal, duas de suas relíquias estavam em Hogwarts.

XXXXXXXXXX

O Beco Diagonal era um lugar realmente fascinante. Harry não conseguia deixar de sorrir como uma criança boba e olhar para todos os lados, como se fosse a primeira vez que estivesse em um centro comercial mágico. As lojas de todos os tamanhos e formatos, com fachadas chamativas e vibrantes, já algumas tinham fachadas mais velhas e desgastadas. A rua que se estendia, lotada de bruxos e bruxas em vestes chamativas e estranhas. Tudo era incrível e fazia com que Harry sentisse que havia valido a pena esperar dez anos para visitar aquele lugar. Thánatos sempre havia pensado que seria perigoso demais para que Harry aparecesse no mundo bruxo britânico antes da carta de Hogwarts, apesar de que ele provavelmente seria capaz de eliminar tranquilamente qualquer obstáculo. Porém, ele ainda preferia que as coisas acontecessem com a menor quantidade de inconvenientes possível.

- Onde vamos primeiro? - Indagou, olhando para Thánatos.

- Primeiro ao banco. Vamos pedir um relatório aos duendes e garantir que ninguém tentou ter acesso ao dinheiro que os Potters te deixaram.

- Você acha que alguém tentou me roubar?

Thánatos deu um meio sorriso, que aumentar um pouco ao ver o brilho sádico nos olhos do filho.

- Mortais são ambiciosos e invejosos, Harry. Eles desejam aquilo que não lhes pertence.

- Por isso que eles pegaram as minhas relíquias?

Thánatos riu.

- Sim. Eles querem o poder de superar a morte. O poder de subjugá-la. Mas você não precisa se preocupar com isso. As relíquias são suas e elas viram para você.

Harry assentiu em silêncio.

As relíquias eram suas e ele não precisava se afobar para possuí-las. Elas o reconheceriam e no momento em que se encontrassem no mesmo lugar em que elas estavam, elas deixariam de obedecer seus supostos donos. Porque, o único que era o verdadeiro mestre das relíquias, era ele. Ninguém mais poderia controlá-las.

Ao chegarem ao Banco, Harry não conseguiu deixar de rir ao ler o aviso escrito nas portas de prata. Talvez, se algum idiota tentasse roubar o banco e os duendes o pegassem, ele deveria pedir para assistir a punição. Provavelmente, esse seria um momento incrivelmente interessante, sendo que ele sabia que os duendes eram criaturas razoavelmente cruéis e criativas. Não tanto quanto ele e seu pai, mas ele tinha certeza de que eram o suficiente para lhe causar uma diversão satisfatória.

Entraram no banco e Thánatos pediu para ser atendido pelo duende chefe. Diferente dos mortais, que não sabiam diferenciar um deus de um bruxo comum, os duendes eram capazes de fazer a diferença, e diferente da relação difícil que eles possuíam com os bruxos, os duendes realmente respeitavam e cultuavam os deuses, como havia sido há séculos atrás. Justamente por isso, eles perceberam que nem Thánatos e nem Harry eram bruxos comuns e, por tanto, os trataram da forma condizente.

Em menos de cinco minutos, os dois já se encontravam no escritório do duende chefe, Fhroomk, cada um com uma xícara de chá cuja as ervas haviam sido especialmente selecionadas e colhidas com foices de metal de duende, o sabor era incomparável. Enquanto bebiam em silêncio, Fhroomk examinava um grande livro caixa de capa de couro marrom de dragão, que tinha o nome 'Potter' bordado em ouro.

- Vejamos... Após o incidente em outubro de 1981, houveram trinta e duas tentativas de retirada nos jazidos da família Potter. - Afirmou o duende, erguendo os olhos negros para fitar os dois imortais. - Eles tinham as chaves, mas não basta a chave para conseguir acessar os jazidos da família. Precisa de um documente de tutoria assinado pelo Ministério, que contem uma gota de sangue do herdeiro.

Harry riu ao escutar aquilo. Era óbvio que eles não tinham seu sangue.

- Trinta e duas vezes? - Perguntou Thánatos. Ele estava esperando por um número um pouco maior, afinal, mortais conseguiam ser muito teimosos.

- Sim, duas vezes apenas com as chaves, quinze vezes com documentos falsos, sete vezes com advogados e oito vezes com o aurores. Bruxos são ridículos e insistentes. - Reclamou o duende, virando a folha do livro caixa. - Querem os nomes?

Harry riu um pouco mais alto ao ver o olhar do duende. Era mais do que clara a intenção dele, ao lhe oferecer os nomes daqueles que tentaram lhe roubar.

- Harry? - Perguntou Thánatos. Ele deixaria o filho decidir as coisas relacionadas ao cofre dos Potters.

- Sim, quero os nomes.

O duende sorriu maldoso.

- Sra. Molly Weasley, nascida Prewett. Sr. Arthur Weasley. E o Sr. Albus Dumbledore.

Os olhos de Harry brilharam perigosamente ao escutarem o último nome. Ele sabia que Dumbledore estava com _duas_ de suas relíquias. A capa e a varinha. Bem, aquele era apenas mais um motivo para que ele quisesse fazer de Dumbledore seu novo brinquedo.

- Modifique a tranca do cofre e anule as chaves antigas. Quero garantias de que nenhum mortal terá acessos ao dinheiro do meu filho. - Declarou Thánatos, depois de ver que Harry estava planejando algumas torturas em silêncio.

- Sim senhor.

- Houve mais alguma alteração nos bens do meu filho?

- Com o passar dos anos, muitas famílias que não tinham herdeiros colocaram o Sr. Potter em seus testamentos. - Respondeu Fhroomk, virando mais algumas folhas no livro caixa que examinava. - Gostaria de uma tabela detalhada, ou algo resumido?

- Resumido. Apenas a quantidade total que foi deixada.

- Hm... Vejamos... O Sr. Potter recebeu dezoito lugares na Suprema Corte. Cento e cinquenta e sete livros antigos. 12,4 milhões de galeões. Sessenta e sete obras de artes. Noventa e oito joias, dezessete delas são artefatos confeccionados por duendes e trinta e cinco por elfos. E vinte e três lotes de terras, doze deles são casas ou mansões e onze são fazendas.

Thánatos assentiu em silêncio. Ele tentou controlar o sorriso que estava querendo se espalhar em seus lábios. Ao que parecia, o mundo realmente acreditava que seu filho era um 'salvador iluminado' e, de alguma forma, tentavam lhe agradecer colocando Harry como beneficiário em seus testamentos. Oh... Isso faria com que todo o caos que seu filho criaria fosse ainda melhor.

- Faça a transferência de todos os bens, incluindo os do jazido da família Potter, para o novo cofre e garanta a melhor segurança. Use um basilisco se for preciso, mas quero o cofre do meu filho mais possível e inacessível para qualquer outro. - Declarou Thánatos firme.

- Como desejar, Lorde Thánatos. - Concordou Fhroomk, puxando um pergaminho de dentro de gaveta e rabiscando alguma coisa nele. Quando terminou, o pergaminho se auto dobrou, se transformando em um origami em forma de pássaro e saindo voando da sala. - Bem, o senhor mencionou que deseja fazer uma retirada de seu cofre pessoal, Sr. Potter. Qual o valor que o senhor deseja sacar?

Harry pensou por um momento. Ele detestava ter de pensar que poria acabar faltando dinheiro, principalmente por ele estar acostumado a uma vida confortável e luxuosa.

- 2 milhões de galeões.

Fhroomk assentiu e rabiscou em outro pergaminho que, assim como o primeiro, se dobrou e se transformou em um origami de pássaro e saiu voando da sala.

Alguns minutos se passaram e outro duende apareceu na sala, trazendo uma bolsa de couro em um tom de verde-escuro de tamanho mediado, entregando-a para Harry. Eles encerram a conversa e Thánatos guiou o filho para fora do banco, de volta para a movimentação intensa de pessoas indo e vindo de todas as direções.

Com um movimento calmo, Thánatos retirou a lista de materiais que Harry precisaria comprar para Hogwarts, observando com atenção os itens.

- Vamos começar com seu uniforme. O que você prefere: os comuns confeccionados na Madame Malkin, ou os sofisticados na Talhejusto & Janota?

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha, encarando seu pai como se ele houvesse feito a pergunta mais idiota do mundo.

Thánatos riu e concluiu.

- Talhejusto & Janota.

XXXXXXXX

Talhejusto & Janota era a loja de roupas mais luxuosa e cara de todo o Beco Diagonal. Suas roupas eram feitas dos melhores materiais e confeccionadas com uma precisão e delicadeza impossível de imitar. A loja se localizava na rua 'nobre' do beco, onde todas as melhores lojas de roupas e acessórios eram encontradas e, justamente por isso, era quase impossível encontrar um único bruxo ali que não possuísse uma situação financeira mais do que confortável.

Harry entrou na loja, observando a decoração sofisticada. As paredes em tons claros, decoradas com pinturas de paisagismo. Em frente ao longo balcão de madeira escura polida, havia um banco estofado preto, para clientes que precisavam esperar. De um lado, haviam manequins enfeitiçados que se moviam e exibiam as belas vestes que eram fabricadas na loja.

Antes que qualquer um dos dois pensasse em chamar o dono, uma mulher alta de cabelos castanhos presos em um penteado complicado e usando vestes em tons de roxo escuro apareceu.

- Oh, bom dia. Sejam bem-vindos a Talhejusto & Janota. Em que posso ajudá-los? - Cumprimentou ela, com um sorriso tipicamente de comerciantes.

- Meu filho gostaria de um conjunto completo das vestes de Hogwarts. Também gostaria de olhar algumas vestes a rigor. - Respondeu Thánatos calmamente.

- Certamente, senhor. As vestes de Hogwarts em modelo simples, eu presumo?

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha e encarou a vendedora como se ela fosse louca.

- Se eu quisesse vestes simples, eu teria ia na loja da Madame Malkin. - Respondeu depois de alguns minutos, sua voz repleta de sarcasmo.

A mulher corou e murmurou um 'siga-me'.

Harry seguiu a vendedora mais para o fundo da loja, onde as paredes eram forradas com espelhos e havia diversos banquinhos de madeira em frete aos espelhos. Em cima de um banquinho, Harry percebeu que já havia um garoto que deveria ter a sua idade. De cabelos loiros platinados, firmemente penteados para trás e mantidos no lugar com um feitiço gel. Ao redor do garoto loiro, tesouras, linhas, agulhas e tecidos se moviam por magia, criando o que parecia ser o uniforme de Hogwarts.

Thánatos se sentou em uma cadeira próxima, pegando o catálogo de roupas que a vendedora lhe trouxe. Harry subiu no banquinho ao lado do garoto loiro, esperando que a mulher começasse seu trabalho.

- Que tipo de tecido, querido? - Indagou ela, enquanto sacava a varinha para começar.

Harry pensou um pouco.

- Seda e cetim. Coloque feitiços anti-amassados, também coloque feitiço aquecedores nas vestes de inverno e refrescantes nas de verão.

Ela concordou e começou a trabalhar. Não demorou muito e Harry estava sendo envolvido por tecidos, linhas, agulhas e tesouras.

Harry se manteve em silêncio, mas ele facilmente podia sentir o olhar do garoto ao seu lado. O silêncio não demorou muito entre eles. Cerca de cinco minutos depois, o garoto loiro se virou para ele, com um sorriso confiante e estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

- Sou Draco Malfoy.

Harry olhou para a mão e deu um meio sorriso, aceitando-a.

- Harry Potter.

Foi com muita diversão que ele viu os olhos cinzentos de Draco se arregalarem, quase como se não acreditassem no que ele havia dito. Mas o choque durou só alguns instantes, antes que o loiro pudesse se recompor e sorrir.

- Então você vai para Hogwarts também. Eu estou indo por causa da minha mãe, meu pai queria que eu fosse para Durmstrang. Papai diz que Hogwarts não é mais a mesma desde que Dumbledore assumiu a escola.

Harry deu um meio sorriso.

- Meu pai diz que os dias de Dumbledore não vão durar muito. Talvez o velho tenha só mais alguns anos. - Falou, com um sorriso maldoso brincando em seus lábios.

O sorriso de Draco aumentou várias vezes ao escutar aquilo. Ao que parecia, ele estava muito feliz de que Harry Potter compartilhasse de seu desagrado pelo diretor.

- Espero que você esteja certo. Eu odiaria ter de suportar Dumbledore pelos próximos sete anos!

Os dois riram.

- Para qual casa você acha que vai ser selecionado? - Indagou Draco. - Minha família inteira pertenceu a Sonserina, então eu tenho certeza de que também vou ficar nela.

- Papai disse que tem muitas pessoas esperando que eu fique em Grifinória, mas a minha vontade de ir para essa casa é a mesma que eu sinto de ir para Lufa-Lufa. _Nenhuma_!

Draco riu ao escutar aquilo.

Os dois continuaram a conversa por mais alguns minutos, até que a vendedora terminou de confeccionar todas as vestes dos dois, embrulhando-as em papel pardo e as colocando em sacolas. Os dois se despediram e cada um foi para um lado. Draco foi ao encontro de sua mãe no boticário, enquanto Thánatos levou o filho para a loja de malões e bolsas.

- Você parece ter gostado daquele garoto. - Comentou Thánatos, depois dos dois saírem da loja com o malão e a mochila nova de Harry.

Um sorriso maldoso surgiu nos lábios de Harry.

- O senhor sentiu também, não pai?

- É claro que sim. - Respondeu Thánatos, com o mesmo sorriso maldoso do filho.

XXXXXXXX

As compras pelo beco continuaram pelas próximas quatro horas, apenas com um pequeno intervalo para almoçarem em um restaurante agradável.

Na Instrumentos de Escrita Escribbulus foram comprados tinteiros com feitiços que impediam-no de quebrar ou derramar dentro do malão; penas de águia real para escrever; rolos de pergaminho com feitiço anti-amassados e livros para anotações. Na loja de caldeirões, eles compraram um modelo de cada caldeirão, mesmo que Harry soubesse que ele só usaria o de estanho, mas ele simplesmente queria ter os outros para usar em casa. No boticário eles compraram ingredientes de poções, frascos e o quite de facas e instrumentos necessários. Ao escolher o kit de facas, Harry havia chegado a surpreender o dono do boticário com seu óbvio conhecimento sobre o assunto.

A visita a Floreios e Borrões foi a menos demorada, já que Harry não quis comprar nenhum livro extra. Ele a biblioteca de seu pai, literalmente, tinha todos os livros já publicados desde os primórdios da humanidade, incluindo livros com feitiços que haviam se perdido no fluxo do tempo. Tudo o que ele precisava, então, era seus livros escolares.

Não demorou muito para que apenas um item ficasse faltando na lista. Um item que era considerado, por muitos, o mais importante do arsenal de um bruxo, mas para Harry não era assim tão importante: uma varinha. Assim, os dois se dirigiram para a loja de varinhas do Beco: Olivaras.

A loja parecia pequena por fora, mas por dentro era realmente ampla, mas tinha um ar de sujeira e parecia ficar ainda mais estreita com a quantidade de prateleiras abarrotadas de caixinhas contendo varinhas de todos os tipos.

Assim que entraram na loja, o som de um sininho ecoou pela loja, sendo seguido do som de passos apressados. Não demorou muito, e um homem velho apareceu. O homem não era muito alto, mas era magro e estava usando vestes de trabalho e um avental de couro sujo. Os cabelos brancos bagunçados e os olhos de um azul muito claro, que beiravam muito perto da cor branca.

Quando os olhos de Olivaras se fixaram em Harry, ele sorriu amplamente e um brilho surgiu em seus olhos.

- Eu me perguntava, quando o senhor apareceria em minha loja, Sr. Potter. - Os olhos de Olivaras desviaram de Harry, para olharem o homem que o acompanhava. - É uma honra revê-lo, Lorde Thánatos. Perdoe-me por não ter conseguido fazer a oferenda ao senhor no mês passado. Prometo que não cometerei esse erro novamente nesse mês.

Harry rodou os olhos ao escutar aquilo.

Ao que parecia, Olivaras sabiam _exatamente_ o quê eles eram e também era um dos poucos bruxos que ainda sabiam como se portar diante de um deus, fazendo oferendes e agradando-os. Antigamente, isso era uma tradição vital, até mesmo mais importante do que respirar, mas com o passar dos séculos e a influência dos trouxas, os bruxos esqueceram-se dos deuses. Talvez Harry os fizesse lembrar deles, quando estivesse fazendo com que todos se afogasse no desespero.

- A minha varinha. - Pediu Harry, fazendo com que Olivaras voltasse a olhá-lo.

- Oh, claro. Só um momento.

Olivaras saiu correndo para as prateleiras, começando a tirar várias caixinhas de seus lugares. Cerca de cinco minutos depois, ele retornou com mais de trinta caixinhas, colocando-as sobre o balcão.

- Vejamos... Vamos tentar essa: cerejeira, 34 centímetros, maleável, com núcleo de pelo da cauda de um unicórnio. - Informou, enquanto abria a primeira caixinha e a estendia na direção de Harry.

Harry não se moveu. Tudo o que ele fez foi olhar a varinha. Normalmente, um bruxo precisaria segurar a varinha, ou até mesmo tentar fazer algum tipo de feitiço, mas Harry não precisava disso. Ele não era _apenas_ um bruxo. Ele tinha o sangue de um imortal, de um deus, correndo em suas veias. Seu poder estava muito além dos demais bruxos. Ele era capaz de sentir a magia das varinhas e saber se elas seriam, ou não, compatíveis com a sua. Apesar de que, provavelmente, nenhuma varinha ali seria perfeita para ele.

- Não. Essa não é boa.

Olivaras concordou sem discutir, ele sabia que imortais eram diferentes. Mais poderosos. Rapidamente, guardou a varinha e a separou das demais, para então pegar outra.

- Que tal essa: bordo, 27 centímetros, rígida, núcleo de cordas de coração de dragão.

Harry olhou, não por mais de um minuto e negou. Ainda não.

Olivaras riu e murmurou um "cliente difícil", separando a varinha e pegando outra.

Esse ritual se repetiu por mais doze varinhas, todas diferentes e nenhuma satisfez Harry. Ele sabia que nenhuma seria perfeita, mas ele queria algo o mais próximo possível daquela que realmente lhe pertencia.

Olivaras separou outra varinha e pegou a caixinha seguinte, mas congelou ao pegá-la. Harry notou a mudança no artesão de varinhas e o olhou com curiosidade.

- O que houve?

- Er... Sinto muito, mas parece que eu peguei uma que eu não pretendia. - Explicou soltando uma risada fraca. - Essa aqui eu fiz, mais como um projeto, para ver se era possível. Quase como um teste.

Harry olhou para a caixa. Seus olhos verdes estreitaram-se um pouco.

- De que tipo é?

- Bem... Teixo, 41 centímetros. Inflexível. O núcleo... - Sua voz hesitou por um momento. - Veneno de basilisco.

Harry não disse nada, apenas estendeu a mão em silêncio. Olivaras entendeu, abrindo a caixa e a estendendo na direção do jovem bruxo. Diferente das varinhas anteriores, Harry pegou a varinha que estava na carinha, observando-a com cuidado, enquanto sentia a magia aquecer seus dedos. Era longa, a madeira bege, completamente reta e lisa, sem qualquer tipo de imperfeição, enquanto em sua base havia um sutil revelo de escamas. Um meio sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

- Vou levar essa.

Olivaras assentiu, imaginando que não poderia haver nenhuma outra varinha em sua loja que pudesse se adequar tão bem ao filho do deus da morte².

* * *

_1 - Em 1991 (ano em que se passa o primeiro ano de Harry Potter) Angola e Iugoslávia se encontravam imersas em meio a uma guerra civil._

_2 - Teixo é a madeira conhecida por dar o poder sobre a vida e a morte para os bruxos, enquanto o veneno de basilisco pode matar qualquer um em segundos._

**_Oi gente x)_**

**_Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e da personalidade nada angelical do Harry xP (eu criei um verdadeiro diabinho né? xP)_**

**_No próximo capítulo, a viagem no expresso Hogwarts, a seleção e (talvez) um pouco de tortura rsrsrs x3_**

**_Milhões de beijos e obrigadas aqueles que comentaram, pois me fizeram dar o meu melhor para continuar e escrever esse cap n_n_**

**_Beijinhos a todos e até a próxima._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_HARRY POTTER AND THE SON OF DEATH_**

**Título:** _Harry Potter and the Son of Death_

**Autora: **_Charon La Muerte  
_

**Sinopse:** _Dumbledore sempre pensou que para dominar a Morte, tudo o que era precisado ser feito, era reivindicar as três relíquias. Contudo, dominar a morte a Morte não é algo tão simples. Apenas alguém que a Morte considerasse digno o bastante, seria capaz de possuir as três sem antes acabar morto. Por muitos séculos, bruxos e bruxas morreram sempre que se aproximavam de possuir as três relíquias. Foi assim durante muito tempo, até que a Morte decidiu quem seria o verdadeiro mestre das três relíquias._

**Notas:** _Harry Potter não me pertence, mas um dia eu convenço a J.K. Rowling a me emprestar ele um pouquinho x] Essa fanfic contém cenas de violência, tortura, romance homoerótico e MPreg. Se você não gosta de uma dessas coisas, é melhor sair u_u_

* * *

**Capítulo 003**

Harry acordou cedo, um pouco mais cedo do que era acostumado. Talvez fosse o fato de que estava ansioso, que havia feito com que o sono lhe escapasse mais rápido do que o habitual.

Por dez anos, ele esperou o dia em que poderia ir a Hogwarts. Não apenas para ter suas relíquias, que estavam sendo mantidas pelo diretor. Mas, acima de qualquer outro objetivo, ele estava indo para despertar aqueles que estavam adormecidos e causar o caos no mundo dos fracos e medíocres.

Um sorriso brincou em seus lábios, conforme ele imaginava como agiria pelos próximos sete anos. Ele tinha quatro planos. Quatro estradas previamente planejadas, tudo dependendo de onde o Chapéu Seletor lhe colocasse. Láquesis afirmou que isso era algo que ela não poderia revelar, pois a decisão do Chapéu variava muito, ou seja, não era algo que poderia ser determinado. Justamente por isso, ele havia planejado formas diferente de agir, afinal, ele não era uma criança ingênua e burra.

O som de um '_pop_' fez com que ele olhasse para o chão, ao lado de sua cama, deparando-se com Myllw ao pé de sua cama.

- Bom dia jovem mestre Harry, Myllw preparou o banho do jovem mestre Harry. - Avisou a elfa com a voz aguda, cheia de felicidade.

- Hmm... Obrigado Myllw. - Respondeu, deixando que um gemido manhoso escapasse de seus lábios, enquanto se remexia em na cama, antes de afastar as cobertas e se levantar. - Minha mala já está pronta?

- Sim, sim! Myllw arrumou tudinho, como o jovem mestre Harry disse para Myllw fazer.

- Ótimo. Eu deixei sobre a cômoda uma lista com os livros da biblioteca que eu quero levar comigo. Separe-os, camufle-os com um feitiço ilusório e os guarde no compartimento de livros do meu malão. Depois separe um conjunto do uniforme e o deixe sobre a cama.

- Sim jovem mestre Harry, Myllw faz tudo que o mestre diz.

Myllw desapareceu em um '_pop_', indo cumprir as ordens de Harry.

Após a saída da elfa, Harry se encaminhou até o banheiro e mergulhou no lago artificial cheio de lótus e crisântemos, que havia dentro de seu banheiro, tomando um longo e relaxante banho. Quase uma hora depois, ele saiu enrolado em um roupão felpudo petróleo, voltando para o quarto e sorriu satisfeito ao encontrar sobre a cama as vestes do uniforme de Hogwarts. Vestiu-o e se voltou para o grande espelho de corpo inteiro que havia em uma das paredes de seu quarto, avaliando como ele havia ficado com o uniforme novo.

O uniforme, em si, era bastante simples antes da seleção. Calças, capas e blusões eram inteiramente pretos, sendo que os blusões e capas possuíam o brasão da escola bordados do lado esquerdo do peito. A camisa era branca e a gravata listrada nas cores preto e branco. Harry ate mesmo gostava disso, mas ele sabia que as cores mudariam instantaneamente, no momento em que fosse selecionado. O interior das capas ganharia a cor símbolo da casa para qual fosse selecionado, assim como os blusões ganhariam detalhes nas mesmas cores. O brasão da escola seria trocado pelo brasão da casa e a gravata também ganharia as cores de sua casa.

Com cuidado, Harry observou cada detalhe de sua aparência. Ele era vaidoso e não aceitaria nada menos do que perfeito quando se tratava de sua aparência. Thánatos, por vezes, provocava-o dizendo que ele parecia mais filho de Aphrodite do que dele próprio.

Observou como sua pele clara, quase que pálida, se destacava ainda mais com as vestes negras e os cabelos escuros. As maçãs de seu rosto sutilmente rosadas, dando um ar mais infantil, enquanto os lábios eram pequenos e bem desenhados. Os olhos verdes sem íris se destacavam ainda mais, adornados pelos cílios negros e espessos.

Sim, ele estava bem agradável com aquelas roupas. Não seria ruim usá-las.

XXXXXXXXX

A Plataforma nove três quartos se encontrava em uma verdadeira confusão. Adultos e crianças andando de um lado para o outro, empurrando seus carrinhos, ou segurando gaiolas com familiares. O chão coberto bitucas de cigarros, papeis e terra, enquanto o ar era parcialmente poluído pela fumaça que era liberada pelo Expresso de Hogwarts. Havia, inclusive, um grupo de repórteres olhando para os lados e, volta e meia, pedindo para um menino ou outro parar. A intenção deles era óbvia: Identificar Harry Potter e, de algum modo, conseguir uma entrevista.

Bem, Harry tinha certeza de que isso seria uma missão impossível. Ele não tinha marcas ou sinais, que poderiam identificá-lo de qualquer outro garoto de onze anos. Além do mais, ele havia ficado afastado do mundo mágico por dez anos. Mesmo aqueles que o havia conhecido como um bebê não poderia reconhecê-lo naquele momento. E a prova disso, era que Harry havia conseguido passar tranquilamente pelos repórteres e entrado no trem, sem nem ao menos ser identificado. Agora, ele se encontrava confortavelmente sentado em um dos bancos de couro verde musgo, dentro de uma das muitas cabines do trem. Em suas mãos estava um dos livros que havia dito para Myllw separar e camuflar: _Maldições Egípcias - Duas Mil Pragas dos Antigos Faraós_.

Aquele livro continha algumas das muitas magias que haviam se perdido no fluxo do tempo, enquanto outras haviam sido abandonadas pelos bruxos. Seu pai, assim como os demais deuses, haviam sido seus tutores durante aqueles dez anos e haviam lhe ensinado várias magias perdidas. Ele já havia aprendido sobre a Magia Antiga da Grécia, Roma, Acádia e China. Agora, ele estava estudando a magia que havia sido usado no antigo Egito. O que muitos não sabiam, era que no antigo Egito os bruxos eram conhecidos pelo nome de 'Sacerdotes do Faraó'. Eles eram os responsáveis de criarem as maldições e armadilhas que protegiam as tumbas dos ladrões. Sua magia era diretamente ligada aos deuses e, por tanto, muito poderosa. Afinal, diferente da forma como era atualmente, os 'Sacerdotes do Faraó' respeitavam os deuses e o poder que eles haviam lhe concedido.

Obviamente, ele não sabia _apenas_ magias antigas. Se fosse assim, ele estaria em completa 'desvantagem' no mundo mágico e na escola. Para que o seu plano principal fosse concluído com êxito, ele precisaria manter seu conhecimento da magia antiga oculto pelo maior tempo que ele fosse capaz. Justamente por isso, que Thánatos havia lhe ensinado as magias 'modernas', assim ele seria capaz de não chamar a atenção quando estivesse usando magia e não ficaria em 'desvantagem'. Na verdade, ele tinha tudo ao seu favor para ser tachado de 'prodígio'.

O som da porta da cabine se abrindo, fez com ele que desviasse sua atenção do livro, olhando para a porta e vendo quem era o 'invasor'. Para sua surpresa, era o mesmo garoto que havia conhecido em sua viagem ao Beco Diagonal.

Contudo, Draco não estava sozinho dessa vez, haviam mais seis crianças com ele.

Assim que os olhos cinzentos do garoto se fixaram em Harry, um sorriso se espalhou pelo rosto pálido.

- Harry! Finalmente te achei! - Exclamou, entrando na cabine, junto com as outras seis crianças. - Por um momento, pensei que você tinha sido pego pelos repórteres. Eles estão loucos para agarrarem o famoso 'Harry Potter'.

Harry revirou os olhos ao escutar aquilo, antes de finalmente cumprimentar o loiro.

- Oi Draco. Quem são? - Perguntou, indicando os amigos do loiro.

- Ah, esses são meus amigos. Nossos pais são sócios em vários negócios, então crescemos juntos. Eles são: Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson e Theodore Nott.

A introdução aos 'amigos de infância' de Draco foi bastante rápida, ao ver de Harry pelo menos. Gregory Goyle tinha cabelos curtos e braços longos, que fez com que Harry o assemelhasse quase que completamente com um gorila. Vincent Crabbe não era muito diferente de Goyle, com exceção de que seus cabelos era um pouco mais longos e seus olhos eram azuis ao invés de castanhos. Daphne Greengrass, por outro lado, se destacava dos demais do grupo devido não só a sua aparência - obviamente favorecida - como também a postura em que ela se mantinha. Os cabelos cor-de-ouro longos e os olhos verdes claros. Harry não era do tipo que se surpreendia com a beleza - ele havia tido aulas com Aphrodite, então não havia como ele se surpreender com a beleza de alguém -, mas ele pode notar que havia alguma coisa por detrás da aparência de Greengrass. Exatamente como ele sabia que havia algo por detrás da aparência de Draco.

Blaise Zabini também poderia ser considerado ao menos bonito para a idade. A pele morena e os olhos verde-água faziam uma combinação incomum. Pansy Parkinson, por outro lado... Harry sentia profunda pena de quem acabasse se casando com a garota. Ela tinha cabelos pretos escorridos, em um corte channel, que apenas fazia com que seu rosto lembrasse muito um buldogue. Theodore Nott poderia ser considerado 'regular' em sua aparência, principalmente se fosse considerado que ele tinha apenas onze anos, sendo um garoto franzido de cabelos e olhos castanhos.

Mesmo sem que Harry os convidasse, o grupo se acomodou na cabine e, rapidamente, começaram a discutir tranquilamente. Vez ou outra, alguma pergunta era dirigida para Harry que, na maioria dos casos, apenas oferecia respostas mais vagas, tentando manter sua mente concentrada no livro. Apesar de ser fluente em egípcio antigo, ele ainda precisava de alguma concentração para traduzir mentalmente o significado de cada hieróglifo.

O trem já havia partido há quase duas horas desde que o trem havia partido em direção a Hogwarts. Após esse tempo, o grupo havia sido 'dividido'. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott e Zabini haviam começado uma discussão calorosa sobre a temporada de Quadribol, enquanto Parkinson e Greengrass haviam começado a falar sobre alguma reportagem, que havia saído em uma revista bruxa.

- Ei, Harry. O que você está lendo de tão interessante, que nem está prestando atenção na conversa? - Perguntou Draco, puxando um pouco o livro que Harry lia para ver sobre o que era.

Harry bufou irritado e olhou para o loiro, que estava encarando os hieróglifos como se eles fossem de outro mundo.

- É um livro em egípcio antigo. - Respondeu, voltando sua atenção para o livro.

- Você sabe ler egípcio antigo? - Perguntou Zabini em um guincho alto e surpreso, fazendo com que todos olhassem para Harry.

- Não só ler. Sou totalmente fluente em egípcio antigo.

- Por que você é fluente em um idioma que já foi completamente extinto? - Indagou Parkinson, encarando Harry como se ele fosse louco.

- Meu pai me ensinou. É um idioma antigo e possui um laço profundo com a magia.

Parkinson soltou uma risada debochada.

- Mentiroso. Seus pais estão mortos, todos sabem disso.

A temperatura dentro da cabine parecia ter diminuído seis graus.

Draco arregalou os olhos e encarou Parkinson como se ela fosse louca. Lá estava ele, tentando fazer amizade com o garoto que, não era só alguém realmente legal, mas também ofereceria a maior quantidade de influência que se poderia desejar no mundo, depois que se formassem. Se ele tivesse sorte, talvez até conseguisse um enlace mágico com a família Potter no futuro! Não tinha muitas esperanças de um enlace com Harry, já que pouco sabia do garoto, mas tinha fortes esperanças em seus filhos ou netos. Enquanto isso, a estúpida Pansy Parkinson havia feito a estupidez de, não apenas chamar Harry de _mentiroso_, como também havia mencionado a morte de seus pais!

Antes que qualquer um pudesse ao menos registrar corretamente o que estava acontecendo, Parkinson caiu no chão gritando e se contorcendo, quase como se estivesse sendo vítima da maldição Cruciatus. Todos arregalaram os olhos e se encolheram em seus lugares, observando em choque a garota agarrar seus cabelos e gritar de dor. Imediatamente, depois do susto ter passado, todos olharam para Harry, vendo os belos olhos verdes repletos de um brilho de pura crueldade, enquanto observava Parkinson se contorcendo de dor no chão.

De repente, Parkinson parou de se contorcer, seus olhos castanhos da garota encararam com horror o belo garoto de olhos verdes.

- Eu só vou dizer isso uma vez, então é bom que o seu cérebro seja capaz de aprender rápido. - Falou Harry, sua voz incrivelmente calma, quase como se nada estivesse acontecendo diante de seus olhos. - Pouco me importo que fale dos meus 'pais biológicos'. Não me lembro deles, por isso não me importo em nada com o que falam sobre eles. Mas se me chamar de mentiroso de novo, você não terá nem mesmo a chance de ser classificada.

Com essas palavras, Harry voltou a prestar atenção em seu livro, ignorando completamente a expressão de choque no rosto dos demais.

XXXXXXXX

Já era por volta das dezessete horas, quando o Expresso de Hogwarts parou na estação de trem da pequena vila de Hogsmead. Harry desembarcou junto com Draco e o pequeno grupo de amigos do loiro. Após o ocorrido com Parkinson, todos haviam compreendido se quisessem manter seus corpos e mentes intactos, era melhor tomar um cuidado excelente com as palavras que eram ditas em direção ao moreno. A conversa continuou e quando perguntaram quem era o 'pai' de Harry, o moreno respondeu resumidamente sobre o lorde francês que o resgatou da casa de seus pais há dez anos e o criou como filho. Ter sido criado por um lorde puro-sangue havia surtido quase tanto efeito, quanto ter torturado Parkinson diante do olhos de todos.

Harry entendia que para crianças puro-sangue, haviam apenas três coisas que importava: poder, pureza de sangue e influência política. Se você tinha pelo menos dois desses três, então você seria respeitado com mais facilidade. Harry tinha o poder e a influência política. Bem, ele também tinha a maior das pureza de sangue - era filho de um deus, afinal -, mas esse detalhe ainda era desconhecido por todos. Ele realmente não se importava se elas o respeitavam ou o temiam, porque ele faria com que elas entendessem com o tempo _quem_ ele realmente era.

Ao desembarcarem, todas os alunos do primeiro ano foram escoltados por um meio-gigante até o lago, onde uma pequena frota de barquinhos os aguardava. O meio-gigante mandou que todos se dividissem em grupos de quatro, para que pudessem atravessar o lago. Harry acabou dividindo o barco com Draco, Greengrass e Zabini.

O trajeto pelo lago foi tranquilo. Haviam alguns alunos que estavam obviamente assustados, olhando para o lago como se ele fosse um animal prestes a devorá-los... Bem... De certa forma, Harry _sabia_ que dentro do lago viviam várias criaturas que deveriam estar ansiosas para devorar alguém, mas ele também sentia que havia uma poderosa magia prendendo as criaturas mais perigosos no fundo do lago.

Contudo, na opinião de Harry, nada se comparou ao momento em que eles tiveram o primeiro vislumbre de Hogwarts. A imagem do imponente castelo, que se erguia sobre o penhasco era fascinante. Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Harry, enquanto ele imaginava que talvez pudesse fazer daquele castelo _seu_ mais tarde. Quem sabe... Um castelo tão imponente como aquele, parecia ser a morada perfeita para o filho do deus da morte.

Eles desembarcaram na costa próxima ao castelo e seguiram caminho pelas masmorras. Quando atravessaram uma enorme porta de carvalho, eles entraram em um grande saguão de entrada. As paredes eram de pedra que eram iluminadas com archotes flamejantes. O ambiente era grande o bastantes para ser comparado com a sala de jantar de sua casa, percebeu Harry. E o teto era incrivelmente alto. Talvez alto o bastante para que o titã Chronos pudesse ficar confortavelmente em pé, sem precisar de curvar para não acertar o teto.

Eles foram conduzidos até uma grande escadaria de mármore, onde uma mulher os aguardava. Ela era alta de cabelos pretos presos em um coque apertado e usando vestes verde cor-de-esmeralda. Seu olhar era severo e intenso, passando pelo rosto de cada um dos novos alunos, quase como se estivesse tentando adivinhar qual deles seria o maior causador de problemas.

- Alunos do primeiro ano, essa é a professora Minerva McGonagall. - Informou o meio-gigante, quando eles finalmente pararam em frente as escadas de mármore.

A mulher desceu dois degraus e observou os alunos com atenção.

- Obrigada Hagrid. Eu cuido deles a partir de agora.

O meio-gigante, Hagrid, assentiu e saiu, deixando os alunos do primeiro ano com a professora.

Houve um silêncio pesado, enquanto Minerva descia as escadas. Enquanto todos ali pareciam estar intimidados pela presença da mulher, Harry a analisou com cuidado. Havia algo peculiar naquela mulher. Ele apenas não era capaz de dizer, ainda, o que era. Porém, seus instintos lhe diziam para manter um olho atento sobre ela.

- Bem-vindos a Hogwarts. - Iniciou McGonagall, parando em frente aos novos alunos. - O banquete de abertura do ano letivo começará aqui a pouco, mas antes de vocês se unirem aos demais alunos, vocês serão selecionados para uma casa. A seleção é uma cerimonia muito importante, porque enquanto estiverem em Hogwarts, sua casa será sua família. As quatro casas são: Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal e Sonserina. Enquanto estiverem aqui, suas vitórias renderam pontos para suas casas, e seus erros farão com que percam pontos. No final do ano, os pontos serão somados e a casa que possuir mais pontos, receberá a _Taça das Casas_, o que é uma grande honra. Espero que cada um de vocês se torne motivo de orgulho para a casa a qual vier pertencer.

Ela lançou um olhar rápido pelos alunos, parando em um ou outro, antes de continuar a falar.

- Vocês têm cinco minutos, para ficarem mais apresentáveis. - Declarou ela, tirando um relógio de dentro das vestes e contando o tempo.

Harry precisou conter uma risada desdenhosa, ao ver todos começando a ajeitarem as vestes e cabelos. Ele nem ao menos havia se movido diante da 'ordem' da professora. Suas vestes possuíam feitiços as impediam de amassar ou ficarem fora do lugar. Seus cabelos sempre eram lavados em uma loção especial, que os tornava sedosos e brilhantes, fazendo com que o fios, apesar de rebeldes, ganhassem um ar muito mais comportado. Ele não precisava se afobar com sua aparência.

Bem, ele não era o único. Draco e Greengrass também estavam calmos e nem ao menos se preocuparam em ajeitar suas vestes. Obviamente, o feitiço gel nos cabelos do loiro os impedia de ficarem fora do lugar e as vestes deveriam ter os mesmo feitiços que as de Harry. Greengrass também parecia manter seus próprios meios de conservar os cabelos loiros sempre alinhados e as vestes arrumadas.

- Acabou o tempo. - Declarou McGonagall, guardando o relógio novamente e se voltando para os alunos.

Era óbvio, pela expressão nada satisfeita da mulher, que o resultado não havia sido um dos melhores.

- Siga-me. - Ordenou, virando-se e começando a andar em direção a uma gigantesca porta dupla.

Assim que atravessaram as portas duplas, eles desembocaram no Grande Salão.

Se uma palavra fosse necessária para descrever o lugar, Harry pensaria que talvez 'esplêndido' fosse a mais adequada. O teto refletia a imagem do céu noturno, enquanto centenas de velas flutuavam no alto iluminando o salão. Quatro longas mesas de madeira estavam alinhadas, onde os demais alunos já se encontravam sentados confortavelmente, apenas esperando o momento em que o banquete seria iniciado. No outro extremo do salão, havia mais uma mesa comprida, aonde se encontravam os professores e no centro, sentado em um trono dourado, estava o diretor da escola.

Harry estreitou o olhar levemente ao ver o diretor. Aquele era o homem que estava com duas de _suas_ relíquias.

Seu olhar se desviou um pouco, indo até um homem vestido inteiramente de roxo e usando um turbante estranho. Seus lábios se curvaram em um meio sorriso.

McGonagall guiou os alunos do primeiro ano até a frente do salão, onde havia um banquinho de madeira e, sobre ele, um chapéu de bruxo velho e cheio de remendos.

Foi engraçado quando o chapéu começou a se mexer a cantar, descrevendo cada uma das quatro casas. Harry não prestou muito atenção nas palavras do Chapéu Seletor, afinal, já conhecia as características de cada uma das quatro casas e pouco se importava em qual delas ele fosse colocado. Seus objetivos estavam traçados e os caminhos que ele precisaria percorrer para alcançá-los não importavam realmente. Ele os alcançaria e isso era tudo.

Quando a música terminou, as pessoas no salão aplaudiram e McGonagall se colocou ao lado do banquinho, segurando o Chapéu Seletor pela ponta com uma das mãos, enquanto na outra estava a lista com os nomes de cada um dos novos alunos.

- Quando eu chamar seus nomes, vocês sentaram no banquinho para colocarem o chapéu. Abbott, Hannah!

Harry viu uma garota de rosto rosado e os cabelos loiros presos em um par de marias-chiquinhas, saiu aos tropeços e quase caiu no chão, antes de se sentar atrapalhada no banquinho. McGonagall colocou o chapéu na cabeça da garota e, segundos depois, a voz do chapéu foi ouvida novamente:

- LUFA-LUFA!

A mesa à direita explodiu em palmas, enquanto Hannah saia mais uma vez aos tropeços em direção a mesa.

A seleção continuou com uma tranquilidade incrível. Algumas vezes, o chapéu nem ao menos chegava a tocar a cabeça do aluno, antes de anunciar a casa. Outras vezes, porém, ele ficava algum tempo, e era possível vê-lo murmurando, quase como se estivesse discutindo, antes de anunciar a casa.

Os nomes continuavam a passar. Bones, Boot, Brocklehurst, Brown, Bulstrode, Crabbe, Finch-Fletchlev, Finnigan, Granger, Greengrass, Goyle, Longbottom...

Quando foi a vez de Draco, ele se mostrou tranquilo e muito mais confiante do que a maioria. Harry também notou a felicidade e satisfação óbvia do loiro, quando o chapéu anunciou que ele pertenceria a Sonserina. O que surpreendeu Harry um pouco, é que quando Draco passou por ele, antes de ir até a mesa e se sentar ao lado de Greengrass, o loiro deu um leve tapinha em seu ombro. Era quase como se estivesse dizendo: "Estamos te esperando lá". Harry realmente precisou se controlar para não gargalhar. O loiro era alguém realmente interessante.

A lista continuou... Moon... Nott... Parkinson... depois teve a seleção das duas gêmeas, Patil... depois Perks... E finalmente...

- Potter, Harry!

O salão foi dominado pelo silêncio absoluto. Harry até mesmo acreditou que todos haviam parado de respirar ao escutarem seu nome ser chamado. Ajeitou uma máscara de doçura infantil, antes de caminhar altivo até o banquinho. Conforme andava, Harry sabia que cada olhar estava sendo devidamente atraído para ele. A forma como quase flutuava ao andar, deixava claro que a educação que havia recebido era, simplesmente, a melhor de todas. O brilho e requinte de seu uniforme, não deixava qualquer duvidas sobre a vida de confortos e regalias a qual estava acostumado.

Ele não era apenas _mais um aluno_. Não. Isso ficou claro para qualquer um ali.

O porte, a desenvoltura e a beleza que Harry demonstrava em um simples caminhar, era digna da própria realeza.

McGonagall observou o garoto sentar-se e colocou o chapéu sobre seus cabelos.

Com satisfação, Harry viu o chapéu cobrir seus olhos, tendo sua visão do salão hipnotizado desaparecendo.

"_Hmm... O que temos aqui?_" murmurou a voz do chapéu dentro de sua cabeça. "_E eu aqui esperando um Potter... ora, ora... temos aqui alguém realmente importante, não é? Você tem grandes planos... sim... sim... muita ambição e uma mente aguçada... não se importa como, você está disposto a tudo para ter o que quer... oh, sim... sim... eu vejo... talento... muito talento. Inteligência muito acima da média. Deixe-me pensar aonde você ficaria melhor..._"

"_Poderia ser um pouco mais rápido? Não quero passar o natal sentado nesse banco_." Interrompeu os devaneios do Chapéu, fazendo com que uma risada ecoasse dentro de sua cabeça.

"_Bem, ao meu ver, você ficaria bem em qualquer casa... mas aquela que lhe favoreceria mais, seria a Sonserina._"

"_Então me coloque nela de uma vez._"

O Chapéu voltou a rir. Era óbvio que ele estava mais do que satisfeito por estar selecionando alguém 'realmente importante'.

"_Se você assim insiste, jovem deus. A sua casa será..._"

- SONSERINA!

O mundo parecia ter congelado por um estante, antes que Harry pudesse ouvir as palmas vindas de Sonserina. Quando McGonagall, não retirou o chapéu de sua cabeça, ele próprio o fez e se levantou. Suas vestes ganharam as cores símbolo da casa - verde e prata - e ele andou até a mesa da Sonserina e sentou-se calmamente ao lado de Draco, que estava sorrindo amplamente.

Depois de se sentar, Harry lançou um rápido olhar pelo salão e ficou um pouco satisfeito ao ver o espanto e o choque desenhado no rosto de cada um. Porém, seu maior deleite ocorreu quando ele notou os olhos arregalados do diretor da escola. Era mais do que evidente de que o velho não esperava que ele, o famoso 'Harry Potter', fosse mandado para Sonserina. Ah, mas o velho compreenderia em pouco tempo, que o Chapéu Seletor estava totalmente correto ao colocá-lo na casa dos ambiciosos e astutos.

Logo, todos entenderiam isso.

A seleção continuou e os últimos nomes foram chamados. Zabini era o último da lista, sendo selecionado para Sonserina e se sentando ao lado de Nott. Assim que o garoto de ele morena sentou-se, McGonagall recolheu o banquinho e o Chapéu Seletor, para então ir tomar seu lugar ao lado de Dumbledore. Quando a vice-diretora sentou-se, Dumbledore apenas fez um gesto com as varinhas, fazendo com que um imenso banquete surgisse ao longo das cinco mesas.

Harry olhou com calma para os alimentos variados que surgiram a sua frente. Não demorou muito para identificar seus pratos favoritos e, só então, pegar seu prato e começar a se servir._  
_

O banquete seguiu tranquilamente durante quase duas horas. No momento em que o jantar foi subsistido pela sobremesa, Harry realmente precisou se controlar para não rir, ao ver uma tigela de vidro cheia de ambrósia¹. Era realmente cômico ver como os mortais havia tentado imitar uma das iguarias mais tradicionais e sagradas dos deuses, transformando-a em um doce. Ele até mesmo provou um pouco do doce, mas não foi mais do que uma pequena colher, apenas para constatar que em nada se assemelhava ao sabor da bebida dos deuses.

Após todos terem comido, Dumbledore se levantou e pediu a atenção de todos.

- Bem-vindo a todos a mais um glorioso ano em Hogwarts! - Iniciou, abrindo os braços em um movimento exagerado, enquanto sorria para todos do salão. - Antes que todos possam ir para suas casas e descansarem, tenho alguns anúncios de início de período para fazer. Aos alunos do primeiro ano, aviso que a Floresta Proibida nos terrenos da escola é, como o próprio nome já sugere, _proibida_. E eu adoraria que alguns alunos mais velhos, fizessem a gentileza de se lembrarem disso.

Harry percebeu que o olhar do diretor se desviou para a mesa da Grifinória.

- O nosso zelador, o Sr. Filch, me pediu para lembrar a todos que não é permitido fazer magias nos corredores durante os intervalos das aulas. Os testes de Quadribol começaram na segunda semana de aula. Quem estiver interessado em jogar no time de sua casa, deverá procurar Madame Hooch. E, por último, é preciso avisar que, este ano, o corredor do terceiro andar do lado oeste está proibido a todos que não quiserem sofrer uma morte muito dolorosa.

Harry não pode deixar se arquear uma sobrancelha com aquele último aviso. Uma morte _muito_ dolorosa? Bem... Ele já sabia que haveria um lugar divertido para ir, caso ficasse muito entediado.

Após o discurso ser finalizado, os monitores começaram a chamar os novos alunos de suas respectivas casas e a guiá-los pelo castelo.

Quando chegaram ao Salão Comunal de Sonserina, Harry não conseguiu esconder sua satisfação ao ver o quão luxuosa era a Sala Comum. As paredes de pedra eram recobertas de tapeçarias em verde, móveis de madeira escura polidas e ornamentadas com requintados desenhos em relevo. Havia poltronas e sofás em vários tons escuros e uma grande lareira, onde o fogo já crepitava e aquecia o ambiente.

Já haviam alguns alunos esperando a chegada dos primeiros anos. Os monitores que haviam guiado-os até o Salão Comunal fez sinal para que todos parassem.

- Bem-vindos a Sonserina, primeiros anos. - Iniciou um dos monitores. - Cada um receberá um quarto individual, vocês saberão qual é seu, pois o nome de vocês está gravado nas portas. Vocês tem permissão de modificar a decoração de seus quartos, mas apenas se vocês souberem o que estão fazendo. Lago direito é onde as meninas ficarão, o esquerdo é para os meninos. Todo o mês nossa senha é trocada, um papel com a senha vai aparecer ao lado de suas camas no primeiro dia de cada mês e desaparecerá no final do dia. Certifiquem-se de decorar a senha e não a anotem em lugar nenhum, pois desse modo ela corre o risco de cair nas mãos de alguém de outra casa. Caso a esqueçam, procurem um colega que lembrem ou, em último caso, consultem o diretor de nossa casa, o professor Snape. Como vocês são novos na escola, os monitores vão guiá-los até o grande salão e orientar a direção de suas salas durante a primeira semana de aula, também haverá um mapa simples de onde vocês encontraram as salas de aula ao lado de suas camas, junto aos horários. Quando decorarem tudo, joguem o mapa fora. Agora, antes de vocês irem para seus quartos, o diretor de nossa casa está vindo falar com vocês.

Quase como se houvesse sido combinado, a porta de entrada do Salão Comunal se abriu, e um homem de cabelos negros lisos e vestes negras entrou na sala. Harry olhou para o homem, analisando-o com cuidado. A aura que rodeava o homem era forte e completamente sombria. Harry controlou sua vontade de sorriso. Aquele homem _definitivamente_ era um bruxo das trevas.

Os olhos negros percorreram os rostos de cada um dos novos alunos, até que pararam no rosto de Harry.

- Bem-vindos a Sonserina. Tenho certeza de que vocês logo perceberam que Sonserina não é como as outras casas. - Iniciou, voltando a olhar para cada todos os alunos, sem fixar o olhar em nenhum deles novamente. - Apesar de Sonserina ser a mais nobres das casas, as outras casas tendem a discordar disso. Contudo, eu espero que cada um de vocês seja capaz de manter a honra de Sonserina intacta. Estamos em minoria e, por tanto, vocês devem estar consciências de que _jamais_ devem mostrar as fraquezas de nossa casa para os demais. Tudo o que acontece em Sonserina, fica em Sonserina. Vocês não vão prejudicar um colega fora dessas paredes. Vocês não vão espalhar boatos sobre um colega e nem comentar nada sobre seus colegas fora dessas paredes. Qualquer desavença fica e é resolvida dentro dessas paredes. Vocês podem odiar seus colegas dentro dessa sala, mas fora dela, você vai garantir a segurança de todos da casa. Por estarmos em desvantagem perante as outras casas, devemos _sempre_ permanecer juntos. Caso contrário, seremos comidos vivos. Fui claro?

Ninguém respondeu. Harry percebeu que a 'responsabilidade' de fazer parte de Sonserina, finalmente havia se mostrado diante deles. Era óbvio que ninguém ali pensou, sequer uma vez, que Sonserina poderia ser muito mais do que uma simples casa.

- Excelente. E se forem enfeitiçar, amaldiçoar, ou pregar peças em algum aluno de outra casa, sejam inteligentes o bastante para não deixarem rastros. - Instruiu, algo que surpreendeu um pouco Harry.

Então ele poderia brincar a vontade, se apenas tomasse cuidado para não deixar rastros? Oh, ele estava realmente feliz de ter sido posto em Sonserina!

O professor Snape continuou a falar e instruir os novos alunos, explicando o que fazer em cada situação, para que não prejudicassem a casa se forma alguma. Quanto terminou, dispensou os alunos e permitiu que cada um fosse atrás de seus quartos.

Não foi realmente difícil para Harry encontrar seu quarto, assim como o monitor havia explicado. Na verdade, os quartos dos alunos do primeiro ano ficavam todos próximos. Ao entrar, ele se deparou com um quarto simples, com as mesmas paredes de pedra. Uma cama de solteiro com dossel de madeira escura e cortinas verdes; havia um criado mudo ao lado da cama, um roupeiro simples de duas portas e uma estante para livros. De um lado, haviam uma segunda porta, que levaria para o banheiro. Próximo a cama, estava seu malão com suas coisas.

Harry fechou a porta e soltou um suspiro insatisfeito.

Ele havia _detestado _seu quarto. Bem... Pelo menos ele tinha autorização para decorá-lo, não é mesmo?

Um sorriso maldoso surgiu em seus lábios.

- Myllw!

Um '_pop_' foi ouvido, e logo a elfa apareceu em frente ao moreno.

- Jovem mestre Harry chamou Myllw e Myllw veio. O que Myllw pode fazer para o jovem mestre Harry?

- Arrume esse quarto e o banheiro também. Deixe tudo do jeito que eu gosto.

- Sim, imediatamente jovem mestre Harry. Myllw arruma quarto e deixa do jeito que o jovem mestre Harry gosta.

A elfa começou a fazer seu trabalho, enquanto Harry a observava em silêncio. Um sorriso malicioso brincando em seus lábios. Ele estava realmente ansioso para ver a expressão de seus colegas ao verem seu quarto.

* * *

_1 - Ambrósia é a bebida sagrada, oferecida apenas aos deuses. Segundo a lenda, se um mortal beber - mesmo que seja uma gota - do líquido sagrado, ele se transformará em um deus. Esse foi o caso de Psique, mortal por quem Éros - filho de Aphrodite e Áries - havia se apaixonado._

**_Oii meus amados leitores e leitoras xP_**

**_Como vocês estão? Sentiram a minha falta? Sentiram falta da fic? Eu espero, sinceramente, que sim xP_**

**_Espero que todos estejam gostando da fic =D Nesse cap as coisas foram mais 'tranquilas' apenas da mini-tortura da Pansy xP No próximo capítulo as coisas vão ficar um pouco mais interessantes (eu vou tentar) xP_**

**_Sei que muita gente ficou curiosa sobre a 'coisa' que o Harry e o Thánatos sentiram no Draco no cap passado, mas isso é um segredo xP Só vou relevar na hora certa, senão estraga o andamento da fic =D_**

**_Obrigadinha a todos por comentarem ;) Fiquei feliz com cada comentário viram? ^-^_**

**_Até a próxima gente ;3_**


End file.
